


I am Not!

by Mysticgator



Category: Youtubers
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticgator/pseuds/Mysticgator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do your morals lie when your company is bringing death to the surrounding planet, when everything is based on status how can you make the ~right~ choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Not!

**Author's Note:**

> I AM A CRACKSHIP MONSTER,

‘Fuck, six on Thursday and two more today how fast are they working.’ He lays his head on his desk ears flat against his head; there was no way they could keep up with those criminals. ‘How many of them could there be for them to work so efficiently.  
Morning special alert: The bombers have stuck again taking down two J. Drones in south Sundale.  
Barry thumped his head on his desk; his quadrant again why does this keep happening to him!  
“Hey there buddy how you holding up?” a concerned hand lands on his shoulder he knew that voice anywhere.  
If he where honest with himself he would sob right now.  
Everything was going to shit and he can do nothing to stop it. “Ross what am I going to do? It’s like they are taking us down on purpose! “He runs his fingers through his hair; it was greasy, unkempt and standing on end. He has not been home in days trying to keep his sector a float. “I’m going to lose this job dude”  
Ross patted him on the back, “well listen it’s not all bad how about you head to your quarters and get some rest maybe shower grab a meal bar or something I can tell you haven’t been back in a while.” He could almost cry this…he was sure was his last day. Grabbing what he normally would off his desk he thanks Ross noting the pity in his eyes and the worried wrinkle on his brow.  
“Fuck me.” he thinks aloud his card key snapped in the lock at least his door was open but now he would have to buy a new one.  
“65 credits.” he says fiddling with the half of the card, the gravity of the situation falling on him harder with each second, Barry flings the piece across the room cradling his head in his now unoccupied hands. “If I even still have an apartment!” Barry whines loudly. With a heavy sigh he hauls himself off his couch stripping as he walked, he didn’t realize how filthy he was until he felt the water on his skin. Trying desperately to clear his mind he pays attention to the rising steam ignoring the sting behind his eyes. He goes over mundane house hold items, in his mind.  
‘I need to grab more meals, and maybe another hot water credit.’ He notes the lukewarm turn his shower was taking. ‘I am going to fix this.’ Barry thinks turning off the water and stepping out onto the cold bathroom tiles he towels off ‘it’s the only way to keep this up, I have to keep trying. Maybe they will see how much effort I put in and that will be enough.’  
That thought alone was enough to fuel a bit of his optimism, knowing he might sleep for a week if he laid down he decided to hit up the stores before resting. ‘The door, goddammit.’ He crosses the hall and gives a soft knock on his neighbor’s door.  
“Ay there B-Man.” The multi blue-eyed alien smiled broadly,  
“Hey Sean, listen could you keep an eye out for my door, my key card snapped and I need to head to the shop.”  
Sean nodded “no problem guy, hey can you pick me up some sweets?” he asked opening his credit stash. “Like a shit ton, I am in some serious sugar withdrawals.” Barry lifts his own C.S noting the substantial deposit from his neighbor. “I’m weak as a gadfly,” He laughs.  
“Sure,” Barry smiles, this guy was always a ball of energy even when he was running low, and Barry could tell he was running low his antenna laid back and his bright eyes dulled he knew. “Be back soon.”  
He calls behind him heading for the elevator. “Lobby please” he asks the person in the car addressing the woman with a curt smile. He feels her eyes on him sizing him up.  
“Going down on me- I mean with me?”  
Was she flirting with him?  
“Sure thing” she presses the button taking a step back so she was shoulder to shoulder with him “Tomcat.” The lady says with a grin winking as she sized him up.  
Barry flushed at the word, not this shit again.  
“Thank you. “He mutters between clenched teeth, trying to make himself less of a presence.  
The strangers shoulder presses against his insistently. “So tomcat,” Barry winces, “is it true what they say,”  
“What do you mean?” he knows. He knows what she means. She is asking is it true his tongue is rough that his tail is prehensile that his cock has gentle ridges that scratch the itch inside, that he can probably go for two days straight, she’s asking if every stereotype about his people is true.  
“You know, that men like you are better made for...”  
“Do you ask this to everyone?” Barry cuts her of his voice low,  
“Don’t be so sensitive, I am just curious like most people.” The woman laughs of Barry’s uncomfortable gaze.  
The door dings, signaling a stop. He hopes they aren’t going in the same direction and is pleasantly relieved when she leaves the car a stop early. “See you around. “  
“Bye.” He obliges feeling worse for wear.

“Sean? “ nudging the slightly ajar door open Barry is startled to find his neighbor pressed against his window a pleasant soft buzzing noise,  
“Ain’t it pretty Barry??” he mutters. Barry tries to pry him off the glass, he catches light of an undulating warm glow in the distance, the lights must have triggered something in Sean’s primal nature.  
“Silly bug.” Barry giggles rubbing Sean’s back in circles while leading him to his couch closing the shades behind him. “Here,” he hands him a tightly wrapped snack treat “ Get your sugar up, You worried me I thought something bad happened.”  
Sean was still a bit out of it, blinking slowly he takes in his surroundings.  
“God this is so embarrassing.” He groans covering his face the wrapping crinkling in his hands.  
“It’s cool. “  
“I just I must have lost my singular abilities for a minute you know hive mind and such, “  
Barry watched the younger man stumble around for the right words uncomfortably.  
“Hey, dude you don’t have to explain anything to me.” The smile he gives in a display of comfort is just warm enough to get a shy grin in return. “Plus it was cute” Blushing to his ears Sean nudges Barry  
“Oh shut up.”  
Barry was proud of himself; he took this shit day in stride.  
“What where you even looking at anyway?”  
“No idea.” The bug mumbles around both of the snack treats stuffed into his mouth.  
Barry walks back over, peaking between the blinds.  
“…Oh fuck me.”


End file.
